


Surrender

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, although it's more like gellert is acting like an idiot in love, in his own kind of way, who whould've thought?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt: When is Grindelwald finally gonna snap and pin Newt to a wall or something because I can't handle this unresolved sexual tension, it's not good for my health***He has been tempted to do so many times, but he’s learned that patience has its perks. And his willing to wait for Newton, because that infuriating, adorable man has proven more than Grindelwald thought him at first.He could have him if he wanted; it’s easy to catch a man that has his mind only focused on magical creatures and doesn’t know that has a shadow constantly watching over him.But Grindelwald doesn’t want to have him by force, not anymore.He wants surrender





	Surrender

He has been tempted to do so many times, but he’s learned that patience has its perks. And his willing to wait for Newton, because that infuriating, adorable man has proven more than Grindelwald thought him at first.

He could have him if he wanted; it’s easy to catch a man that has his mind only focused on magical creatures and doesn’t know that has a shadow constantly watching over him.

But Grindelwald doesn’t want to have him by force, not anymore.

He wants surrender; he wants the pleased sigh of someone that allows himself to feel for once, to feel without letting his mind to tell him what to do.

He wants to possess, but real possession comes with someone willing to surrender to another.

But Newton doesn’t trust him yet; he doesn’t after the first time Grindelwald helps him to get out of a terrible situation. 

He nods, a little surprised that Grindelwald is not hurting him, because he doesn’t know that the dark lord has better plans for him.

The second time, he even thanks him. There’s still a question, a suspicion lingering in his eyes, but he doesn’t speak it out loud.

Grindelwald grins at him, wishes him good night and disappears in the dark.

The next time Newton looks relieved to see him; Grindelwald is surprised to get such a positive response that he gives in and gets closer enough to breathe in Newton’s mixed scent; it’s wild, fresh and full of life and Grindelwald’s hand trembles a little before touching that freckled cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he shocks himself by apologizing.

“It’s… okay.”

And that’s probably one of the best things of his day. 

He’s been granted permission.

After that Newton allows him to stay; for a few hours, even a day and Grindelwald makes himself useful because he needs Newton to trust him.

He tries to calm his need with little touches, nothing too invasive and nothing that could scare his Newton; a hand on his shoulder, a fleeting caress on the back of that pale, lovely neck.

Although sometimes it’s not enough, Grindelwald is touch starved when he’s in Newton’s presence; he stares and stares wishing his hands could be all over the places only his eyes can reach.

The first kiss is on Newton’s forehead and happens when his magizoologist is unconscious, because Grindelwald was stupid enough to leave the only wizard that attacks trouble every second, all by himself for two days.

He takes care of him and his creatures of course and he decides he can’t leave him again; Grindelwald kills every single one of the men responsible and goes back to Newton’s side, after cleaning the blood on his hands to lean in and kiss him.

Newton is completely unaware of that first kiss.

The second is on the cheek and it makes all of Newton’s freckles disappear for awhile under a delicious blush that spreads all over his face.

But oh… Grindelwald does snap eventually. He would like to say he’s completely under control, but that’s almost impossible when it comes to Newton.

“Gellert? Are you alright?”

That’s too much for him. Without a warning, Newt decides one night to start to call him by his given name and Grindelwald never thought his name would sound so wonderful.

“Gellert-”

He steals the rest of the sentence from Newton’s mouth; he kisses him, feeling weak on the knees as the magizoologist moans in delight and opens his mouth to surrender to Grindelwald’s desperate groan.

He gets even closer and almost cries with joy as Newton’s body relaxes.

Cursing the need of breathing, he pulls away, feeding in Newton’s form; his messy hair, his parted, pink lips and his welcoming, warm eyes.

“Can I-I…?” He gasps, not being able to form words at the moment.

He’s never felt so vulnerable before.

“Yes,” Newton says and Grindelwald takes what he’s been offered.

He takes Newton’s body, slowly and carefully at first, wanting to memorize every inch of it.

Only then he realizes how wrong he was.

He hasn’t just been making Newton his all this time.

Grindelwald’s been given himself to him, piece by piece.

But that… he tells himself as he watches Newton moan and whimper under him…

That is just as wonderful.


End file.
